Life Between Heaven and Hell
by PrincessGalactic
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia finds a letter from her mamma, indicating that she is alive, she runs away from the abusive and merciless hands of her father. So when she bumps into a certain pink haired dragon slayer, she finds herself in a magical adventure set in Fairy Tail High. Unfortunately, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! :(
1. Chapter 1: I'm Leaving Tonight

**Chapter 1: Lucy's POV***

I look up from my desk, hearing my father's heavy footsteps. I quickly get up and hide my diary, behind my desk. God only knows what my father would do to me if he were to ever find out that I had some other items other than what he has, in his words, "graciously given to me". This includes my desk and a bookshelf, which contains all of my mamma's favorite books.  
He didn't even have a kind enough heart to give me something to sleep on, no bed, not even a carpet or blankets. All I have to sleep on his the cold, hard floor.

I hear my door click open, jolting me from my negative thoughts. I quickly stand up and as my father walks into the room, I bow my head. I can already smell the heavy and disgusting scent of alcohol. I quickly say, "How may I help you, Sir Heartfilia?"  
After not hearing a reply, I start feeling anxious and lift my head, but before I could even look at my father, I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. I slowly rise my hands to touch my cheek and when I pull it away, I can see red. I look at my father with a blank look, but inside I was screaming in pain. I can see in his left hand that he holds one of his many whips. I shiver at the thought of how many more times he is going to abuse me in his drunken state of mind tonight.  
Looking at my father, I start to get nervous. He is giving me **the** glare. **The** glare is a glare that could send a whole army of the world's bravest and most strong-willed men running and crying for their mammas'. I knew I would feel the wrath of my father tonight.

"Get your skinny ass down to the kitchen right now!" he yells at me as I continue to hold my blank look. "Cook me something for lunch, you worthless b*tch, I have a lot of work to do so you better hurry!"  
He turns back to the door, but not before slapping me across the face again with the whip and growling, "If you don't, I will make your life a living hell!"

With that, he storms out, slamming the door so hard that I am afraid that it might fall off its hinges.

I feel faint and as I listen to my father's residing footsteps, I feel my legs buckle, but not before I grab onto the wall to keep myself standing. _Everyday!_ I think to myself as I regain my balance and footing. _Every single day, I have to deal with this!_ I look over to my bookshelf and think about mamma. _Why did you disappear 10 years ago, Mamma? Why?_

Slowly, I make my way down to the kitchen, ready to cook my father his lunch.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip ~ 30 Minutes**_

* * *

After I had made my father's lunch, he had yelled at me to go back to my room until he comes back from work. Not wanting to go through any more pain, I oblige. I reach my room, which is located at the furthest corner of the Heartfilia Mansion. It takes 10 minutes just to reach the living areas.

Opening my door, I walk over to my bookshelf. I am running out of books to read, actually, I only have one more to read. I take out the book and go to the corner between my bookshelf and desk. I also hide another thing that father doesn't know I have, a backpack. It is big enough for me to fit all of the books that Mamma owned, and it also has my diary. It is hidden between the wall and my desk, just for safe keeping.  
After I sit down, I open the book to the first page, only to have a small piece of neatly folded paper drop onto my lap. I put the book down and open the paper up. As I start to read it, I can feel a single tear running down my burning cheek.

 _'Dear my beloved Lucy,_

 _I am truly sorry for having to leave you in the merciless hands of your father and I am sorry to say that as the years go by, he will only get worse. If there were some way of taking you with me, trust me darling, I would._

 _I wanted to let you know something. The book that this letter is in is special. After thoroughly reading it, there will be another note and a special gift at the end. This letter will also be your escape as I have written an area where you could go if your father ever gets too much for you to handle._

 _You must keep this book and letter secret because your father will sense it and abuse you more. I am sorry that I have put you in so much danger but you should leave the night that you read this._

 _The place to go is Fiorre. It shouldn't be too far as long as your father hasn't moved, but I doubt he will. Go to Magnolia and find someone named Makarov. He will answer everything in due time but there is one final wish that I want to leave you with.\_

 _I wish for you to become the greatest person ever and help the dragons. I know it doesn't make sense now but it will in due time._

 _Goodbye my little Lucy! Good luck and hopefully, see you soon! Your Mamma! Xx'_

I quickly put down the letter so my stream of tears doesn't ruin it. This is the last thing that my Mamma ever gave to me. I start to pack all the books in my backpack along with my diary and the letter. I wipe my tears as I hear my father's banging footsteps heading towards my door.

I jump over to the spot where he always expects me to be in when he enters and as he opens the door I bow my head and start, "How may I help yo- "I flinch as I feel a slicing across my upper back and I immediately crumple against my will. I whimper on the floor as I feel strike after strike. He kept on striking me, on my back, my arms, my legs.  
After he is satisfied, he growls at me before dropping the whip on the ground before leaving and slamming the door.

For what seems like hours, I just laid down on the ground groaning in pain. After a while, I decided to try to stand up. At first it was super hard and I kept on falling to the ground, but eventually I got to my desk and used to help support me. I walk over to the door and quietly open it so I could see if anyone, meaning my father, was around. I sighed in relief as soon as I saw that the coast was clear. I finished packing my bag and ran.

I have decided…!

I am leaving tonight!

* * *

 ***For those of you that do not know what POV is, it means Point Of View. There will be a different POV every chapter, going between the 2 main characters, we know that Lucy is one of them, but who is the other?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is the second fan fiction I have ever written, the first was when I was in Primary School and it was for Aphmau (My favourite youtuber), and I only recently heard of Fairy Tail, but I am already up to Episode 73!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and I cannot wait until next chapter. Yours truly, PrincessGalactic!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Fairy Tail High

**Chapter 2: Natsu's POV***

As I am walking to school, I try to keep my head down. I really cannot be bothered dealing with Lisanna and her fan group. One of the major downsides of being popular; you are constantly surrounded by fan girls and have a constant headache because of their screams. I walk into the school gate with my hood up and head down. It's pretty easy to find my way around since I know the school like the back of my hand, which is pretty damn well if you ask me.

I go over to my locker and get out everything I need for period 1 English. As I am putting them in my backpack, I hear a familiar scream. I curse… Lisanna. I slam my locker close and run. I quickly run to the hallway that my form room is. As I turn to the hallway, I bump into something and fall to the ground.  
As I get up, I look down to see what I bumped into. I am surprised to see that it isn't a what but a who. I quickly put out my hand to help them up and as I look at them, I see a girl. She has golden locks that fall down to her waist and when she looks at me her chocolate brown orbs just seem to scream innocence at me. I feel really guilty and apologize, "I am so sorry, here let me help you!"

I start picking up all of her books that she dropped when I bumped into her. A second later she does the same. After a few minutes, I stand up with quite a few books. I hand them to her and introduce myself, "I'm Natsu, by the way. Natsu Dragneel!" I give her my signature grin.

I watch as she looks down, her bangs covering her eyes, but I can still see a slight blush covering her face, "I-I'm, um… I'm L-Lucy!" she stutters. I am about to say something when the bell rings. Suddenly, she looks up at me and asks, "D-Do you know w-where class D-D4 i-is?"  
I look at her with an even bigger smile, "Sure, that's my class! Come on!" I grab her hand and pull her down the hallway, all the way to class D4. I open the door and pull her over to where my friends are.

I sit down next to a raven haired boy. When I sit down I look at Lucy, "Come on, they're not gonna bite!" I pat the seat next to me and Lucy eventually sits down. When I turn back to my friends, they're all staring at me. I look at them in confusion, "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
At this, they all crack up laughing. After a bit, Gray puts his hand on my shoulder but I immediately flick it off. In between giggles he manages to ask me, "Who's your new girlfriend, Flame Brain?"

I stare at me for a second and then realize he is talking about Lucy. "She's not my girlfriend, Ice Princess," I growl and turn to Lucy. "That's Gray Fullbuster. He has a major stripping habit." I see Lucy look at Gray but immediately look away with a bit of a scared look.  
I growl at Gray, "Go put some clothes on, look you're making Luce scared, you Stripper."  
"What are you-" Gray looks down at his half naked body and yells. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Everyone laughs as Gray looks around the classroom for his home. I look at who was next to Gray and am not surprised to see an azure haired, slender girl staring at Gray with awe. I lean back to Lucy and whisper while motioning to the girl, "That's Juvia Lockser. She has a huge crush on Gray but he is way too dense to see it. Seriously I don't see what she seems in him." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Lucy giggling a bit.

Turning my attention to the person in front of Lucy, I see the petite, blue haired girl. Poking her in the shoulder she turns around and glares at me with her brown eyes, "This is Levy McGarden." I introduce, looking at Lucy so as not to receive the glare. "She loves reading books." I see Lucy's face light up a little before looking down at the book in her lap. I lean over to whisper in her ear, "I think you too would be great friends."

I notice Lucy blushing and giggle. I look around and see that a lot of my other friends aren't here. "I'll have to introduce you to the others later. Hey, Levy?" I say, turning back to her. "Where's your 'bodyguards'?"  
"What, you mean Jet and Droy?" she asked and as I nodded, she sighs. "They are back there; did you know that they have _both_ asked me out now?" She said as she pointed to the back of the class where Jet and Droy were both looking at Levy in extreme concentration.  
"Wow!" is all I said, looking back at them.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher announced, walking in with great grace and elegance. "I am Ms. Evergreen!" The teacher stops behind her desk and looks around until she spots Lucy.  
"Seems like we have a new student this year, why don't you come up the front and introduce yourself?" I look at Lucy and she looks really nervous.

I put my hand on her and whisper, "Don't worry, just go up there introduce yourself and come back! I'm rooting for you!"  
Lucy looks at me and smiles a little. She stands up and walks to the front of the classroom with her head down, bangs covering her face. As she stops at the front of the class, she turns around and just stands there.

"Can you tell us your name and a little about yourself?" Ms. Evergreen asks softly, obviously sensing how shy and scared she is. "Then you can go back and sit down."

Lucy nods her head slightly and quietly introduces herself, "M-My name is L-Lucy and I-I have j-just moved here from B-Bosco…" she stops for a second and this gives Ms. Evergreen to ask another question.  
"Can you tell us what your magic is and also your last name?"  
"I- I don't know…" Lucy starts, looking down even further, which hardly seems possible. "I- I don't know what my m-magic is, b-but I am trying t-to find out… and I-I would r-rather not announce m-my last name…"

"Ok, thank you, Lucy," Ms. Evergreen says as she writes down something in her notebook. "You can go sit down now."  
Lucy quickly walks over to her seat next to me and sits down, not looking up again. When the bell went, the teacher says. "Oh and Lucy?"

As Lucy looks up for a second, Ms. Evergreen has huge smile, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!"

* * *

 **Again, POV means Point of View. Just saying.**

 **I have been going on and editing all the chapters. I have like 3 different copies of each. 1 on word, 1 on paper and 1 on this website, so I am constantly changing. I will try to just continue on with the chapters but I love things being as close to perfect as possible.**

 **I am currently downloading all of the Fairy Tail episodes so I can watch them offline.**

 **Anyway, see ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: So This Is What Magic Is Like

**Chapter 3: Lucy's POV**

I kept my head down for the rest of the day. I don't really know what to do so I was literally just following Natsu all day. At lunch he introduced me to the rest of his friends. There was Erza Scarlett, who is the Student Council President and she loves Strawberry Cakes. She has long scarlet hair that goes down to her mid back and she is so confident.  
Then there was Lisanna Straut, who Natsu said is a friend but she seemed more like a fan girl to me. This was about the same time I found out Natsu was _the_ most popular boy in school. Lisanna has short white hair and is really sweet when she isn't stalking Natsu.  
Jellal is the next one, he didn't say what his last name was. He is the Student Council Vice President. He has blue hair and a red mark across the right side of his face. Those three were in Class A1, apparently for the smartest students.

In Class B2, I am surprised that there are 2 younger students. When they came over they introduced themselves as Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt.  
Wendy had long blue hair that went down to her waist and she was really cute and innocent looking, she was really nice.  
Romeo had raven hair like Gray and I didn't really get much information about him. Apparently he keeps to himself a bit.

In Class C3, there were three more friends. Bisca Connell and Alzack Connell seemed like a really cute couple, and apparently they are. They love each other so much that they even changed their last names so they would be a couple because they are too young to get married. They both seem really interested in Rodeos and cowboy/ cowgirl stuff.  
The other friend is an alcohol obsessed diva. Even though she is too young, she drinks alcohol and is basically immune to getting drunk. Her name is Cana Alberno and she has brown long hair and underdresses a little bit.

Then there is everyone else in D4, whom I have met. I am super surprised that someone could have so many friends. Levy came up to me and asked what book I was reading. I told her it was my mother's favorite book and she gave me these glasses and said that they can help me read faster but still get all the information. I thanked her and we started talking.

After school, I started to walk to the house that Mr. Makarov lent me. I am really grateful to him for allowing me to stay there. I was super lucky that he found me when he did.

* * *

 _ **Flashback ~ 2 Weeks Earlier**_

* * *

I was walking around the streets of Magnolia. After a few weeks of traveling, I was able to find myself in Fiorre and later, Magnolia. I was able to convince some people to give me some free food so I could survive. I don't know how but they seemed concerned for me, but I knew that was untrue, no one could care for someone as ugly as me.

I turned a corner and saw 2 suspicious looking men walking my way and as I was passing them, one of them grabbed my shoulder while the other grabbed my arm. Scared, I let my instincts take over and I kicked them in their parts. When they let go of me I immediately burst into a full on sprint. I can hear them following me and I don't know where to go. I see an alleyway and head in there hoping that it isn't a dead end.  
But to my dismay, as I am reaching the end, it is. A stupid dead end. I mentally slap myself across the face and turn around hoping I can get out before I am cornered. But yet again, my luck strikes out and I am cornered.

It isn't one of the big men that tried to grab me but a small man. I try to walk passed him but as I am about to exit the alleyway, "Why hello there, child!"  
I turn around and look at the small man and out of complete surprise I kick him. I suddenly realize what I had done and start feeling guilty. _Good job, Lucy! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size next time!_

"I am so sorry!" I gasp as I kneel down next to him, not knowing what to do. "I thought you were one of the guys that was chasing me!" I watch as the little man rolls around on the ground, groaning and clutching his stomach.  
"It's ok," the man says through little groans. He slows down and starts to sit up. "It's my fault for surprises such a beautiful young lady." I blush at the compliment, but knowing that he probably just wants something from me, I don't believe him.

I look at him and to my surprise he is grinning, then a serious look attaches itself to his face, "Shouldn't you be in school?" I look at him in shock and don't know what to say. Here is this small man whom I just kicked in the stomach and he is asking me why I am not at school. Finally, I manage to whisper, "I- I don't go t-t-to school…"

"Oh, and why is that?" he asks, then looking me up and down he seems to piece it together. "Have you run away from home, child?"  
I stare at him in shock, how could someone figure that out just by looking at me. I try to form some words but nothing comes out. I look at the man and he is smiling at me. "U-um, h-how did y-you know?" I manage to stutter, still shocked.

"Well, you definitely look like you have been on the run, and by the way your instincts kicked in, literally, I can tell you have used them a lot." I am still staring at him and what he asks me next makes my eyes go wider than they already are, if possible. "What sort of magic do you use?"

"I-I-I don't have a-any magic." I stutter, completely shocked. I know that my mamma had some sort of magic but other than that, I had no experience with magic.  
"Oh well, you must have some, I can sense it, or maybe you have magic but haven't found it yet. Yeah that makes the most sense." I watch as the man mutters and talks to himself. Then, as if sensing me looking at me he looks up and says quickly, "Oh, sorry about that, say what's your name?"

"U-um…" I look at him and then I answer, looking down and blushing. "M-my name i-is L-Lucy."

"Well, you can call me Makarov! Makarov Dreyar and I am the Principal of Fairy Tail Academy!" I look at him and smile, no one has been this nice to me, not since Mamma…  
"Say, Lucy?" Makarov started, looking at me, smiling. "Why don't you stay in my rental house. No one has rented it and I usually leave it open for this brat kid, but you can stay in it until you are able to do jobs, how about it?"

I look at Makarov and see that he is serious. "I-I couldn't! N-Not without paying, I-I wouldn't feel right…"  
"Oh, don't worry about that!" he says, then looks at me like he suddenly got an idea. "How about you attend Fairy Tail Academy as payment, be there every day on time, unless you're sick and when you are old enough you can join the guild and do jobs for Jewels!"

I look at Makarov and am dumb founded. "T-thank you! Thank you so much!" I say with a huge smile on my face. I am extremely grateful. I jump around in joy but when I calm down, I feel a sudden sharp pain on my neck, I turn around quickly and see that one of the men that were chasing me is holding a knife to my neck. I gasp as I feel a trickle of blood running down my throat.  
I look a little to the left and see Makarov has a huge hand holding him and as I look back at the man I am confused. How could he have reached that far, unless he had some sort of magic.

As if he could read my mind, the man grins and says, "Are you confused young lady, geez you're a cute one!" I try to wiggle out of his grip and as I am about to kick him I feel a hand grab my legs. I look down and see another hand holding my legs together. I look up in shock and I am even more surprised when I see that behind the man, attached to his back, are about 10 more pairs of arms and hands.

I giggle a bit as I realize he looks a little like an octopus, "W-what's your n-name?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face.  
A bit taken aback, the man looks at me before replying, "My name is Firth!"

I try to suppress my giggles as I remember what that means. _Arm of the Sea_. You could easily misinterpret that and think octopus.

"Why are you laughing?" Firth growled, looking at me in annoyance. "I have the upper hands here and you are giggling about my name, you really have a death wish don't ya, b*tch!"  
I immediately stop laughing when he called me that, it reminds me so much of my father and Firth seems to notice that he hit a soft spot.

"Well, guess what, you worthless b*tch, you are coming with me and before you even think for a second that someone like that old man behind you can help, well thi-" He suddenly stops and lets go off me, screaming in pain. I look behind me to see if Makarov is alright, but instead I see a giant.

"Makarov!" I gasp, looking around, trying to spot the small man. "Makarov? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Lucy," I hear a loud voice and realize that it came from the giant. "This is my magic; it allows me to turn into a giant. Now you may want to get out of the way." I quickly scamper to the back of the alleyway and watch Makarov and Firth fight.

"Now, if you ever try to hurt a nice young lady again, not to mention insult me, I will come after you and give you a worse time than I am about to give you!" Makarov growls. He then leans towards Firth and punches him, lightly (if possible).  
"Is that all you got, old man?" Firth grinned, using all of his hands to smack Makarov, who in turn didn't seem to be taking any damage. Then after Firth was all tired out, Makarov wound up and punched Firth, super hard and Firth went flying through the air.

Makarov shrunk and came over to me. I was so shocked about what just happened that I didn't know what to do. "Come now, Lucy. I will show you to where you will be staying. I think we could get you some clothes as well."

I followed Makarov, dumb founded about what just happened. _So this is what magic is like…_

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

Ever since then, Makarov has been letting me stay at the house. He even leant me some Jewels every now and then to get some food. I feel like I will forever be in his debt.

I am now sitting on my new bed, reading Mamma's book, oblivious to the fact that someone was knocking on the front door.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I have started writing down Chapter 6 and I am super happy so far. I cannot wait until this is finished.**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys,**

 **So, I just wanted to say sorry for not uploading this past week or so, I have been really sick with a throat infection!**

 **It hurts so much and I cannot eat. This is not because of the doctor or anything, I just feel like throwing up every time I try! I have been feeling weak and have missed a whole week of school, which tbh isn't that bad but still! I will be knees deep in homework!**

 **I just wanted to let you know, I know some people leave their stories for years until they end it, but I really want to end this one, so I will try my hardest to upload as much as possible!**

 **I want you guys to know that I love you like crazy for** **favouriting** **and following this story and I really wish you guys will continue to follow me.**

 **Yours truly, PrincessGalactic!**

 **xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Who Did This To You!

**Chapter 4: Natsu's POV**

I have been continuously knocking on the door to Mr. Makarov's rental home for 10 minutes. I had noticed Lucy going into there and I wanted to ask her why.  
I stand back from the door and look up to the second floor window, I know that the window lock is jammed so it's always open, so I quickly jump up to the little window sill and open the window up. I look down from where I am standing and see Lucy reading a book.

"Sup!" I grin as I jump down and sit next to her on the bed. I cover my ears as she screams loudly in surprise. After that she kicks me and I fall off of the bed. I yelp as I hit the floor with a thud and just lay there, clutching my head and groaning. When I am finally able to sit up, I look at Lucy with a hurt expression, "What was that for?!"  
Lucy doesn't answer, she is glaring at the spot just above my head. I have to admit; she is pretty cute when she's angry. She seems to notice me staring at her and her cheeks start glowing red.

"Well," she finally mumbles. "You shouldn't have come through the window. It is rude and you shouldn't scare someone like that. You should have knocked on the door like any decent per- "

"I tried!" I reply, cutting her off. "I was knocking on the door for like 10 minutes straight!" I look around and suddenly realize something. "Hey, why are you in Gramps' rental home?"  
Lucy finally looks at me, her face full of confusion. "Gramps?"  
"Yeah," I explain, looking at her like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, Mr. Makarov? The principal of Fairy Tail Academy?"  
"Oh!" Lucy gasps and nods. "Um, well, you see… Mr. Makarov saved me from a guy with a lot of arms and he said I could stay here because I didn't have anywhere to go…"  
"What?!" I shout, jumping up from the ground. "How could someone as cute as you not have anywhere to go?" I quickly slap my hand over my mouth and I feel my face heat up a little. "Sorry!"

I look over to Lucy, watching as her face turns a shade of red that would put Erza's hair to shame. "U-um… w-what are y-you d-d-doing h-here a-anyways?" She stutters, hiding behind her hair.  
I cross my arms above my head and clear my throat, trying to get rid of the lump that has formed there, "Well, you see, when Gramps hasn't rented out this house, I stay here. Mainly to get away from the hell hole I call home. I noticed that you walked in so I got kind of curious…"

"W-well, now y-you know w-why I-I'm here, s-so y-you can g-go now…" I look at Lucy, curious and surprised. Mainly because she seems so insistent on me leaving.  
"Why d'ya want me to leave so badly?" I ask, staring at her, still feeling slightly embarrassed.  
Lucy just stares at the ground and for a minute, we just stay there, in awkward silence, "I-I don't really t-trust m-many people…" She mumbles, her voice soft and quiet.  
I must look a bit shocked because when she looks up at me she is quick to start explaining, "I-It's nothing to do with a-anyone I've m-met so f-far, it's just t-that, w-well my f-father he…" suddenly she stops, gasping, but I have already heard enough.

My hand starts to flicker and I can feel the immense heat coursing through my body. "What did he do to you?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter i just saw the opportunity for a chapter ending and a cliffhanger (Please don't kill me!). I realize that the characters aren't their normal selves, personality wise, but this is a fan fiction so it doesn't matter right now. They will be more themselves later.**

 **Anyway, see you guys. I hope you all look forwards to the next chapter! Bye! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Comforting and Familiar

**Chapter 5: Lucy's POV**

I cannot believe my eyes and ears. I nearly told him what happened and now Natsu's hand is on fire. This must be magic; no one could just stand there with fire on their hand without crying out in pain. Though, the feeling the fire gives off is somehow comforting and familiar, it still scares me, so I push the thought to the back of my head.  
I feel like I need to calm him down, otherwise he is going to burn the place down, but just as I am about to speak, he shouts, "What did he do to you?"  
"N-Nothing!" I whimper, scared that I might get burnt.  
"It has to be something if you can't trust people because of it!" he yells, the flames getting larger and starting to cover his body.  
I yelp as a flame leaps onto me and starts burning my sleeve, revealing all the cuts and bruises. I quickly pat the flames to extinguish them and hide my arm with my other but as I look up at Natsu, i know he has already seen them.

The flames have now taken over his whole body and they are still growing. I flinch as more flames leap at me. I try to control myself but I cannot stop the tears from forming in the corners of my eyes. Before I could wipe them away, they started streaming down my face and I cried out each time they landed on my cuts.

It must have shocked Natsu because in the blink of an eye, all the flames were gone and he was right there next to me, pulling me close into him. I cuddle into him, mainly because the warmth that is emitting from his body is super comfortable.  
"I'm so sorry, Luce!" he says, guilt obvious in his tone. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I just hated hearing that you can't trust people and your father maybe at fault and all that! I'm really sorry if I scared or hurt you, Luce!"  
I mumble something under my breath and it is so quiet that I can hardly hear it myself.  
Natsu cocked his head to the side, "What was that, Luce?"

"Your welcome!" Natsu finally grins back and seeing that grin makes my heart start to speed up and I look down again, feeling my face heat up.  
I hear Natsu chuckle and hearing it brings back a memory I hold dearly to me…

* * *

 _ **Flashback ~ 12 Years Ago**_

* * *

"Mamma!" I cried out, a huge grin on my face. "Mamma! I think I saw one!"

I hear the rustling of leaves and turn around to see Mamma, trying to sneak up on me.  
"Mamma!" I squeal as I jump on her. "You have to do better than that!"  
And then there it was, that heart-warming smile and chuckle that sounded like the bells from heaven. "Did you say that you saw one?" she looks at me and I giggle.  
"I did, I did!" I smile. "It was huge and colourful! It looked like a rainbow and had stars on it, and constellations!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Are you okay?" snapping back to reality, I realize that my face was wet with tears and Natsu was holding me away from his chest and looking at me with a concerned look on his face.  
"I-I'm fine…" I lie, pathetically, looking down so I don't have to look at Natsu in the eye. Anyone could tell that I was lying.  
"I find that kind of hard to believe," Natsu states, lifting my head to look at him. "Please, Luce, tell me what's wrong… I'm worried 'bout you!"

I look into Natsu's eyes in surprise. Never in my life has someone said that to me. Mamma took care of me so much that I never got hurt or sad. Ever since she disappeared, no one has ever cared for me. I feel a sense of familiarity again but this time, it feels nice. I suddenly feel like I can trust Natsu.

* * *

 **Again, I am sorry about them not really being ' _in character_ ', but that will happen if future chapters so I hope you enjoy these _'change in character_ _s_ '. Anyway, I am moving in 2 weeks so I am trying to write more now before I am too busy.**

 **Bye guys! See you later!**


	7. Chapter 6: 10 Years Ago, When I Was 7

**Chapter 6:** **Natsu's POV**

I stand up to get something when Lucy suddenly starts talking really soft and quietly, "It started when my Mamma disappeared…"  
I look at her, speechless. I didn't think she was actually going to talk. Though, it does seem familiar, then I realize. _She went through the same thing I did when Igneel disappeared?!_ I sit back down next to her and stare at her. I already see the tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.  
I put my hands on hers, silently trying to give her support.

"M-My Mamma, she disappeared 10 years ago, a-and ever since then," Lucy stops, unable to control her tears. I squeeze her hand, giving her strength.  
Lucy looks up at me, taking a deep breath, "P-Promise me… Promise me that y-you won't burst i-into f-flames or g-get overly a-a-angry? B-Before I tell y-you, p-please?"

I look into her teary eyes and see a little bit of fear, that's not what I want to see, "I promise!" I exclaim, holding my hand, along with hers, to my heart. I watch as Lucy's face goes multiple different shades of red and I grin.

"W-Well," she stutters. "W-When my M-Mamma disappeared, w-well no one was there to p-protect me from my f-father…"  
I look at Lucy in bewilderment. I feel like I am hearing things, "Why would you need to be protected from your own father?"  
Lucy looks at me and I can see her tears streaming down her face. I reach over and try to wipe them away. I can see the hurt in her eyes as she turns around, her back to me. I am about to ask her why but then she lifts the back of her shirt and I stare, looking at the horrible display on her back. I am so mad right now I just want to punch something.

All along her back are scars, marks, cuts, bruises. They all look so painful. "My father would whip me. He abused me and I got it worse when he was drunk. Sometimes… I sometimes even…. I…"  
"Don't push yourself, Luce!" I am starting to get worried for her. "You don't have to cont- "

"I SOMETIMES EVEN TRIED KILLING MYSELF!"  
I just sit there, unable to talk or move. I don't know what to say to this.  
"B-But I was never s-strong enough…" Lucy whimpers, more tears falling down her face. "I never had the courage… or the strength… I could never do it… I wanted to go so badly… So bad- "Her voice cracked and suddenly she fell into my arms. I hold her as she weeps on my chest, I feel like I just want to do everything in my power to protect her now.  
"Maybe…" Lucy starts, exclaiming in between tears and sobs. "Maybe if I were strong enough… Maybe I… Maybe Mamma wouldn't have disappeared 10 years ago… I wish she didn't go… I was only 7…"

I feel myself stiffen.  
Mumbling under my breath, "That's when Igneel disappeared. 10 years ago, when _I_ was 7…"

* * *

 **I am sorry for yet another short chapter, I will try to write more but I am super stressed with school work and moving.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: This Is Happy

**Chapter 7: Lucy's POV**

After I said that sentence, I could see Natsu stiffen and when I heard what he said, I myself stiffened.  
I looked up and met his tearful eyes. Natsu Dragneel, suddenly I remembered something.  
I jumped up and point a finger at the flabbergasted pink-haired boy, "By any chance, was Igneel a dragon?"  
I could see the surprise evident in his eyes and I watch as he slowly nods his head.

I quickly scramble over to my desk and pull out a letter that Mamma gave me. Reading it out loud I notice Natsu's eyes widen in shock.  
"It can't be a coincidence!" I exclaim, shocked by my own sudden bravery. "My Mamma could not have known about you father, Igneel, disappearing and just so happened to write about it helping them and disappearing in the same year!" At this point, I was yelling, I couldn't control myself. _I need to know answers!_ I shout to myself in my mind.  
I feel my legs buckle and before I can grab hold of something, I crumple. Falling to my knees I burst into tears again. _I must be so loud and ugly right now,_ I think.  
I feel a warm arm wrap around me and it shocks me into silence. I look up and see Natsu, with his stupid grin.  
"Well," he says. "I guess that means we were just destined to meet, hey?"  
I continue looking up at the salmon-haired boy. _How could someone smile at a time like this? Finding out that I probably have something to do with his father disappearing!_  
Slowly, I feel myself begin to smile too, like his grin was contagious. I feel my face heat up so I just cuddle into his warm, comforting embrace and then, I black out.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip ~ 1 Day**_

* * *

I wake up feeling warm and energized. I jump up out of bed, grab some clothes, head to the bathroom and take a nice warm bath.  
Then, the realization of what happened last night hits me. I can't control my blush and I go under water for a minute.

After hoping out of the bath and getting dressed, I head to the kitchen and start cooking some pancakes. I don't know why but I cook a huge amount of them. After cooking them, I place them on the table and am about to dig in when I suddenly hear a thud upstairs. I immediately rush upstairs.

"Natsu?!" I gasp, shocked at the scene of severe bad luck in front of me. Natsu, his feet in the air and his head on the floor, leaning against my bed, moaning. "What are you doing here?"

Natsu sits up, rubbing his head and replies, "Well, hello to you too!"  
I grumble rolling my eyes and he continues, "I wanted to come check up on you and then take you to school!"  
I continue staring at Natsu and can't stop the immediate warmth crawling up my face as he grins at me.

"Fine!" I say, too tired to fight. "There are some pancakes downstairs, don't eat them all!"  
As I say this, Natsu's face lit up, "Really?"  
"Yeah," I reply, waving my hand, motioning for him to go. "Now, leave! I need to clean up the mess you made!"  
"Natsu walks out of the room, towards the kitchen. Sighing I start cleaning up. After I am satisfied, I walk down to the kitchen to grab some pancakes.  
Yawning, I walk into the kitchen, "Natsu, you better not ha-" stopping in my tracks I stare in shock. "NATSU!"  
I ran over to where my big stack of pancakes had been. I look at the plate and then look at Natsu. He just gives me a sheepish grin. _Oh the nerve!_ I think as I try to calm myself down.  
"S-sorry, Luce!" Natsu whimpers, backing away a little. "I couldn't stop myself! They were just so delicious!"  
I continue to glare at the salmon-haired boy, but when I hear the compliment, my glare softens a bit and I turn, grinning. "Well, I hope you're happy! Now I ha-"  
"Did someone say my name?" a cute voice cuts in. I look around in surprise. _That couldn't have been Natsu, the voice was too high pitched…!_  
"Well?" the voice asked again. I look around frantically and as I do, I hear Natsu chuckling.  
"Where is that voice coming from?!" I demand.  
"Up here!" the voice giggled and I snapped m head up. Looking, I am shocked speechless, right there is a flying, blue cat.  
"What the-"  
"This is Happy!" Natsu explained, introducing the cat. "He's my best friend!"  
"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, doing a flip in the air. "I'm and exceed!"  
"What's an exceed?" I ask, confused.  
"Me!"  
I just stand there, not knowing what to do or say.  
"Um, Luce?" Natsu asked, looking slightly worried. "Are you okay?"  
"I think we broke her!" I hear Natsu exclaim, guilt lacing his voice.  
"Oh no!" I hear footsteps running towards me and shaking me. "Luce! Come on! I'll fix you!"  
Snapping out of my daze, I quickly look at the time. "Shoot, we're going to be late!"  
Quickly, I grab my bag, stuffing my keys in my pocket and my book in my bag. I run to the entrance of the kitchen and notice Natsu just standing there, shocked at my sudden outburst.  
Sighing, I quickly walk over to him and grab his hand, pulling him to the door. I quickly lock it and run to school, still holding Natsu's hand.  
"Those 2 loooooove each other!" I hear Happy giggle behind me.  
I quickly realize that I am still holding Natsu's hand and quickly let go, feeling a slight blush creep up on my face.  
 _Stupid cat!_ I think to myself, smiling a little.

* * *

 **I am so, so sorry about not being able to post for a while. I have been busy moving and I didn't have internet and I was also sick for a few days, but let me tell you, I have written down Chapters 8 and 9 in my book and am currently working on Chapter 10, so I am going to type them up and add them all, hopefully today.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Go Save The Princess

**Chapter 8: Natsu's POV**

"Hey Natsu!"  
 _Oh shit!_ I think, looking around and spotting the source of the voice. Lisanna. I had completely forgotten about hiding myself. _I blame you Lucy… wait! No I don't!  
_ "Natsu~! Wait up!"  
I quickly turn, seeing my so-called childhood friend running towards me. I suddenly snap to my senses and look towards Lucy. She is looking up at me with a confused look on her face, but just as she is opening her mouth to ask something, I grab her hand and make a run for it, Happy flying next to me.

After reaching my secret hide out. I slow down to a jog and look around, making sure no one is watching, I look in front of me.  
I look at the huge waterfall and quickly drag Lucy towards it. I dash into the water hearing Lucy squeal in surprise as the cold water hits her. I continue dragging her until we are in the little cave I found.  
I hop up, pulling Lucy up with me. She looks shell shocked and I can't help but chuckle a little. I look up, noticing Happy flying around above us and then…

 _"Achoo!"_  
I look down in surprise and see Lucy shivering. Then it hits me, _Shit! She doesn't have a way to warm her up!_ I look around, frantically, not knowing what to do.

Looking around in a panic, I notice Lucy starting to pale. I reach for her and she flinches slightly. She's freezing!

Lucy suddenly cuddles my arm, surprising me. I am so shocked I don't hear Happy's cat-call. I pull her closer, raising my body heat and enveloping her in a warm embrace.  
She snuggles into me and I see her face start to regain some colour. I run my hand through her hair, drying it instantly and I hear her sigh in contentment.

We stay like this for a bit longer than necessary, but I'm not complaining. Lucy's actually really cute… _Wait, what! What did I just think?!"_

I hear the bell ring and I know it is time to go. I gently shake Lucy but when I look down at her I grin. _She fell asleep…_  
I lift her up and place her on the makeshift bed that I made a while ago. This is one of the places I go to when I cannot deal with my foster family.  
I look at Lucy and then at Happy. "Make sure she stays safe and if she wakes up tell her I am just doing something and I will be back, okay?"  
"Aye, sir!" Happy replies, flying down to land next to her.

I quickly jog out and head for Gramps' office. I know he will want to know why we were both absent.

Turning the corner, I quickly saw the office and walked in. I notice that the receptionist isn't there and decide to just knock on Gramps' door.  
I wait for a response.

After a few more knocks and calls I finally hear a groggy sound, indicating for me to come in.

I look at the desk and see Gramps' barely conscious with a mug of alcohol next to him. He looks up and seems surprised to see me.  
"Heya, Gramps!" I grin at the old man.  
"What are you doing here, Natsu?" he asked, surprisingly sounding sober. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"Well, about that," I say, my grin faltering. "You see, I took Lucy to my hide out and kinda forgot she couldn't instantly dry herself and when I did realize she was pale, shivering and sneezing a lot. I warmed her a bit and now she's sleeping… Happy is watching her as we speak…"  
I look at Gramps expecting him to yell at me. When I notice him chuckling, I am super surprised. I guess I had confusion written all over my face because he gave me a look and said, "So, I'm guessing you want to take the day off, to look after her?"

"Did I hear something about someone looking after someone?" I heard a squeal and didn't even understand what was said. Though, I did recognize the voice and braced myself for the millions of questions that were going to be coming my way. I hear the door slam open and I slowly turn around to see none other than the eldest Strauss sibling, aka the Assistant Principal, Mirajane. Some even call her the she-devil due to her powers. Take Over: Satan's' Soul.  
"H-Hi M-Mira!" I stutter, looking at her.  
"Hey, Natsu!" she exclaimed, looking from me to Gramps. "So, who's in love and who am I getting together.

Mira was also known as Fiorre's number one matchmaking queen. She looked at us expectantly. I could tell she was just waiting for one of us to answer her.  
I look at Gramps and could tell he wanted me to tell her. I knew he was slightly scared of her.  
"Well, Mira," I start to explain. "I was running away from Lisanna again…"  
"Why?" she cut me off suddenly, looking confused.  
"Well, you know the new girl? Lucy? I was showing her around and Lisanna started chasing me again, so I grabbed Lucy and took her to my secret place and may have given her a cold accidently. That's why I want the day off… I feel guilty…"  
Mira sighed, obviously disappointed but immediately lit up, "Okay, Natsu," she said, with a too-sweet smile on her face. "Go save the Princess!" she smirked as I felt my face heat up… more than normal.

Quickly thanking Gramps and Mira, I ran back outside and was about to go back to Lucy when I saw someone standing outside it, looking around.

I look over and see a mop of blonde hair and immediately growl. I look behind me for a second but when I look back to the waterfall, the blondie is gone.

"Sting…!"


	10. Chapter 9: My Dragon Prince

**Chapter 9: Lucy's POV**

"…y! …ucy!"  
Groaning, I try to hit the source of the noise, though it does sound familiar…  
"Lucy…! Lucy!"  
I hear my name being called but I groan and roll over, I feel warmth and cuddle up to the source. It is hard but soft… It doesn't make sense.  
"LUCY! God damn it, WAKE UP!"  
I jolt upright a bit too quickly and bump my head on something hard. I feel back wincing and before my head hits the ground, a warm hand cushions the back of my hand. Then I feel a warmth surrounding my body and before I can stop myself I cuddle into the warmth.

"Are you okay, Luce?" the familiar voice asked, tone coated in concern. I open my eyes and stare into the dark black holes that seemed to suck me into them whenever I fully focus on them. I suddenly realize I am cuddling with someone… with Natsu! I gasp, jolting up right, a little slower but still too quick. I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"W-what happened?" I asked, looking around. I can vaguely remember what happened.  
Natsu running from a girl. Grabbing my hand and pulling me here. Getting soaked from head to toe. Starting to feel light-headed and sneezing. Natsu hugging me. Instantly drying off. Then falling asleep… _Wait a minute…  
_ "Shouldn't we be in school?"  
"Well, you see…" Natsu grinned sheepishly. "I went to Gramps to ask for the day off since I felt guilty for possibly making you sick…"  
I look up at Natsu and giggle, feeling a small blush creep up on my face. "Well, t-thanks, Natsu!" I smile, looking down at my lap.  
I look up to ask Natsu a question, but see him frowning. This makes me frown a bit. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

He quickly looks down at me and his frown deepens. "Well, there was someone outside when I was coming back from the office and I could have sworn he was someone I knew, but when I looked again, he was gone…"  
I continued looking at Natsu and smiled at him when I saw his confused look.  
I feel a little cold and unconsciously curl up into Natsu's warmth. I feel him stiffen slightly but then relaxed.  
We stayed there for a while and I slowly feel sleep taking over me. I silently dive into comfortable slumber.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 13 Years Ago**_

* * *

"Mamma!" I squeal, running towards the study. "Can you read me a Fairy Tale? I want to feel like a Princess again!"  
"But, honey," my Mamma smiled at me. "You already are!"  
"But, I'm not…" I whine.  
"You just need to find your Prince Charming, honey!" she smiled.  
"Screw Prince Charming!" I whined. "I want a dragon!"  
"W-what!?" gasped Mamma, surprised by my outburst.  
"Then he can turn into a handsome prince!" I yell, holding up my chosen story, _Beauty and the Beast_.  
Mamma looked at me and giggled.  
I can't help but laugh with her.  
"Well," Mamma said after we calmed down a bit. "Let's hope you find your Dragon Prince then!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"My Dragon Prince…" I whisper as I fall into another dream.


	11. Chapter 10: Super Lucy Kick

**Chapter 10: Natsu's POV**

 _"My Dragon Prince…"_

I stiffen slightly, hearing what she said. I look down at her and see she is still asleep. Relaxing a little, I still feel like my face is red.  
I look down at Lucy again and she looks so peaceful. I lay her down on the bed and lay next to her, unconsciously hugging her to me.

* * *

Time Skip ~ 2 Hours

* * *

I jolt up, opening my eyes and looking around quickly. I had the weirdest dream about Lucy and to be honest, it kind of worried me. I spot Lucy still fast asleep next to me and I sigh in relief.  
 _So it was all just a dream…_ I lay down next to her again and pull her closer.

Around 30 minutes later, I feel Lucy begin to wake up and I feel her snuggling into me some more. Grinning, I turn my head in her direction.  
Opening her chocolate brown orbs she just stares at me, silently.  
"Heya, Luce!"  
"Aaaaah!" I pull away quickly, covering my ears and backing away from the source of the sound. Right now I curse my enhanced dragon slayer senses.  
Before I know what is happening I hear 3 words that I wish I will never, **_EVER_** hear again…  
"Super Lucy Kick!"  
I feel a huge pain in the side of my stomach. Groaning in pain, I roll around on the ground for a bit until the pain subsides.

"What was that for?" I whined, looking at Lucy with what I hope looked like a hurt puppy.  
I see Lucy glance at me guiltily and mentally high five myself. _Yeah! Found her weakness!_  
"Y-you were too c-close!" she stutters, looking anywhere but me.  
"If I remember correctly," I begin to point out. "You were the one who snuggled up to me."

Lucy finally meets my gaze and just stares at me, her face quickly reddening. When I chuckle, she looks own at her lap. Standing up, I walk over to the entrance of the cave and stick my head through the waterfall, not even getting bothered by the water.  
"Looks like everyone is going home!" I exclaim, excitedly as I walk back in, drying my hair with my hand.  
"Oh? Really? How long have we been here?"  
I look at her and shook my head, "We got her about 5 minutes before school started and now it's after school, how long do you think?"  
"So, about 6 hours, right?"  
"Yes…?" I reply, though it's more like a question. I don't really pay attention to time during school… or at all. Not only that, but I suck at Math's.  
"Wow…" Lucy gasps her hand hovering over her mouth seemingly of its own accords. "And I spent most of that time asleep, right?"  
"I think so…" I reply. I myself am not sure. "I fell asleep too…"  
Lucy is about to say something else when we hear a groan and I remember that my best friend is here.  
"What are you guys talkin' about?" Happy asks, sleepily sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
"Nothing much!" I exclaim quickly. "Hey Luce, how 'bout I walk you home?"  
Lucy looks up at me, obviously surprised by my sudden suggestion. Quickly snapping out of it, she slowly nods.  
"Let me just get my bag!" she exclaims as she stands up, looking for her bag. I point near the entrance where her backpack is. I watch her run over to her bag but before she reached it, she tripped and fell. I quickly scramble over to catch her before she falls onto a sharp rock.  
Leaping, I catch her just in time, but we don't stop moving. Before I realized what happened, Lucy and I are soaking wet in the waterfall entrance. I looked over at Lucy, who is still in my arms, scared she would get sick again but then I see her crying.

"L-Luce?" I ask, scared that I may have hurt her.  
I looked at her again and to my surprise, she wasn't crying, but she was… laughing…?  
"W-what?!"  
"You… you were trying… to save me!" she gasped in between giggles. "A-and… you ended up… you ended up getting me soaked… again!" and with that she bursts out laughing and to be honest…  
"You're pretty cute you know…" I mumble so quietly that I could hardly hear myself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so hopefully you are enjoying this so far! I know I am.**

 **I have a few things to say:**

 **1\. I have successfully moved into my new house and we now have internet! Yay! I will be able to post from home now**

 **2\. I will be responding to reviews**

 **3\. The next chapter is 'Happy Birthday Luce' and it is going to be Part 1 of 2. These 2 chapters will be special because they are about Lucy's Birthday!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying so far!**

"Really am enjoying this xx how often do you update?" – Guest (September, 12)

 **To answer your question; I will be updating** **at least** **twice every week. It takes a little bit of time to come up with ideas for each chapter and editing and such. I am also glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **Anyways guys, hope you are all enjoying, BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday, Luce Part 1

**Chapter 11: Lucy's POV**

It has been about a month since the day that Natsu accidentally got me sick. I had to stay home for another 2 days and Natsu insisted on staying. I agreed only because he gave me those cute, irresistible puppy eyes… also because I knew he felt guilty…

Ever since then, we have been inseparable. Natsu convinced Mira and Mr. Makarov to change his timetable to match mine. It's really nice having Natsu with me all the time.  
Natsu takes me to the mall sometimes. A few times it is with everyone; Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Wendy, Alzack, Bisca, Cana and Levy, along with Happy, Natsu and I. Lisanna comes sometimes too.  
Occasionally it is just a few of us.  
Other times it is just Levy, Natsu, Happy and I.  
The last time we went together was a week before my birthday, last week. (the school year starts a week after the 1st of June)

* * *

Flashback ~ 1 Week Ago

* * *

"Lu-Chan! Wait!"  
I turn around to see Levy running towards me, her book bag swinging. I wave her over to where Erza, Gray, Natsu and I are sitting.  
"Lu-Chan! I found out about a new book series and I was going to text you but then I realized I don't have your phone number!" she reaches me and pulls out her phone.  
"Um…"  
"So, where's your phone?" she looks at me curiously.  
"I-I don't have one…" I mumble under my breath, I look down to the ground, slightly embarrassed. I know that everyone has a phone these days but I don't have the Jewels to buy one.  
"You don't have a phone?" I look up and see everyone looking at me in surprise.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Well, we have to fix this… have you asked your parents for one?" I look to Gray, who was the one who asked me this. I look down before they can see my tears.  
I quickly stand up, excusing myself. "I-I will be right back!" I quickly run off in the direction of the restrooms.  
I hear Natsu growling at Gray and saying, "You made her cry!" _Oh right,_ I think to myself. _Natsu has super senses, including an abnormal sense of smell. He could probably smell my salty tears._  
When I reach the restrooms, I barge in and go over to the corner. I collapse and just let the tears flow. I am crying so much I don't realize 2 others entering the restroom.

"Lu-Chan!"  
"Lucy!"  
I look up with blurred vision and see 2 figures. One blue, one red. I blink a few times until my vision clears a little, revealing Levy and Erza.  
They rush over and start asking me questions.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Did someone hurt you?"  
"Will I need to beat someone up?"

I quickly shake my head, making them stop.  
"It's just something Gray said…" I explain, wiping away my tears, or at least trying too.  
"Is it about your parents?" Erza asks, as straight forward as ever.  
I feel the back of my eyes burning with unreleased tears again.  
"Lu-Chan?" Levy asks softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
I look up at them again and quietly say, "My mum died a while ago and I ran away from my abusive father."  
I quickly stand up and hurry into one of the stalls.  
I hear shuffling and a gasp.  
"Lucy! You didn't tell us it was your birthday next week!"

I run out, grabbing my back and snatching my journal from Erza's hand, then I run out of the restroom and all the way home, ignoring Natsu's calls.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

I'm halfway through my book and I completely forgot it was my birthday. Sitting on my bed, I didn't notice my window opening until I felt my bed shift from the added weight.  
"What are you doing here, Natsu?" I ask, without turning my head from my book.  
"I wanted to take you somewhere with Levy, so come on!" I felt myself being lifted by his warm arms and squeal, dropping my book. Before I know it, the scenery changes and we are falling out the window.  
I scream, my head unconsciously hiding in Natsu's chest. When I feel we are no longer falling I open my eyes and instantly jump out of his arms in surprise. I look up at him to see his grinning face.

Making an angry face, "Don't you **_ever_** do that again!"  
"Sorry, Luce!" he looks at me, grinning sheepishly. "Now come on! We'll be late!"  
Natsu then grabs my hand and we run to the mall where we spend all day in the shops. Natsu and Levy buy some stuff and we go to a restaurant. I get a strawberry-vanilla shake.  
After that, Levy leaves and Natsu walks me home.

"Thanks for the day out, Natsu!" I exclaim, still smiling. "It was really fun!"  
"I'm glad!"  
"Do you want to come in? I'll make you some food as thanks." I suggest, opening the front door. "You really didn't have to bring me along, I mean, today isn't special is it?"

I turn around and find Natsu chuckling. "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?" I look back into my house and notice everything is pitch black. "Why is it so dark? I didn't turn off the lights…"

I feel the wall for the light switch and turn it on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jump backwards in surprise and feel Natsu's warm arms around me. I look up to see Natsu's heart-melting grin.

"Happy Birthday, Luce!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is Chapter 11. I am sorry that I have left this to the last minute but I will also be trying to upload Chapter 12. If not today than tomorrow as well with the 2 chapters next week.**

 **Again I am sorry and hope you enjoy either way.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: Happy Birthday, Luce Part 2

**Chapter 12: Natsu's POV**

The look of absolute surprise that adorned Lucy's face makes me think how cute she is. I have stopped scolding myself for thinking that because I realized, after talking to Mira, that I _like_ Lucy. Like as in, more than a friend. I just cannot stop thinking about her.

Lucy was so surprised that she jumped back, right into my arms. I hug her and as she looks up at me, I give her my signature grin. "Happy Birthday, Luce!"

Everyone; Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Bisca, Alzack and even Mira and Gramps were here.  
We all had planned this since last week when Lucy ran off, crying. I am still pissed at Gray for bringing up her parents. I wasn't the only one that was angry. Levy and Erza ranted at Gray after telling us about how she ran away and her Mamma dying. I immediately begin to suspect she wasn't telling them the whole truth. Either that or… _No, she wouldn't lie right?_  
Erza then mentioned that it was Lucy's birthday the following week and we all got together to plan this.

"H-how did you guys get in?" Lucy asked, still recovering and still leaning into me, to my great satisfaction  
"Well, when Natsu grabbed you and jumped out of the window, which was very dangerous by the way," Gramps explained, glaring at me. "I used my spare key to unlock the door and while you were out with Natsu and Levy, we were decorating!"

Lucy looked around, taking everything in for the first time, I did the same. Everywhere I looked it was pink and blue. Balloons, streamers, banners.  
Erza bought a Strawberry cake and had it decorated. There was a table with a mountain of presents, all different shapes and sizes.

I look at Lucy and see her tear up, worried I turn her around to face me, "Luce? Are you okay? Why are you sad?"  
I can hear everyone audibly sigh.  
"I'm not sad, Natsu!" she explains, turning to look at everyone again, then back to me. "I'm just really happy! These are happy tears!"  
"I have tears named after me!"  
We all looked up and laughed as we watched Happy flying around in circles.

After a lot of fun and talking, we decided it was time to eat some cake and then open the presents.

"Lucy! You are to open my present first!" Erza demanded, handing Lucy a present. Opening it, she held out a whip that looked similar to the one she owned.  
"I upgraded your whip for you, since it would do next to no damage at all."  
"Thank you, Erza!"

As time went by, the pile of presents became less and less. Gray got Lucy an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail mark, using never melt ice. Juvia got her a miniature water fountain that seemingly would never end. Mira got her a pair of rings, the jewels on them changing color whenever her emotions changed.  
"You have to give the other ring to the person you trust the most!" she explained, handing Lucy the ring. Instantly, Lucy got up and walked over to me.  
I must have looked confused because Lucy gave me the ring and said, "I trust Natsu the most!"  
Blushing a little, I accept the ring and put it on my right pointer. "Thanks, Luce! I trust you, too!"  
Everyone giggled or chuckled and I raised my eyebrow at the squealing Mira.

Next was Jellal who gave Lucy a magic key ring, everyone looked at him with a quizzical look but he just said that he had a feeling that she might need it later. She gratefully thanked him, even though she was obviously by far the most confused.  
Cana gave Lucy a big mug that said, _I'm young and I'm free!_ This got a giggle from the blonde. Wendy gave Lucy a bag of healing orbs, saying she didn't know Lucy well enough yet but hoped to in future.  
Romeo gave Lucy 2 books, one on dragons and one on fire. Happy gave Lucy a rainbow fish in a bowl that she dubbed to name Happy.  
Gramps got Lucy a glass ball sculpture with rainbow particles that looked like stars flittering around in it.

After what seemed like forever the last present was opened and it was finally my turn.  
"Open mine now!" I exclaim, starting to get up to get my present.

"Wait, Lu-Chan! I'm sorry I'm late!" Levy ran into the room and almost fell over when a big muscular arm came around her waist and hoisted her upright again. She looked over her shoulder as did we all.  
Standing there was a big muscular man, black hair, red eyes and many piercings all over his face.  
"This is Gajeel Redfox," Levy explained, turning to look at her friends. "H-he is m-my…"  
"I'm her boyfriend!" the gruff sounding voice that came out of his ever-scowling mouth interrupted the stuttering bookworm.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **What! Levy already has a boyfriend?**

 **I know, I know! No drama, no romance... yet!**

 **Tell me which ship you like most:**

 **1\. Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)**

 **2\. Gajeel x Levy (GaLe)**

 **3\. Gray x Juvia (Gruvia)**

 **4\. Jellal x Erza (Jerza)**

 **Let me know and also tell me any other ships you might like to see... _*hint hint*_**

 **Anyway, this is Part 2 of 3, yes I changed it. I just couldn't miss the opportunity!**

 **See you guys later, okay! You will have to wait until next week until Part 3!**

 **Mwahahahah! Bye guys!**


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Luce Part 3

**Chapter 13: Lucy's POV**

"WHAT!?"

By the looks of it, everyone was just as shocked as I was. I don't think I could say anything though. I hadn't known Levy or anyone for that long so I wouldn't have noticed any significant changes in her behavior.

"Levy?! When were you going to tell us?" Erza questioned, looking at the petite bluenette. "How could you not tell us?"

"Because I thought you guys would go crazy!" Levy exclaimed, slightly flustered. "But, this isn't about me, this is about you Lu-Chan! Here, open your present!"

Levy handed me a small box. As soon as I received it I sat down, not noticing how close I was sitting next to Natsu. Tearing off the wrapping paper, I looked at the box. On the cover it said LacrimaPhoneX. I looked at the box, then at Levy, back to the box and back to Levy.

"OMG!" I suddenly squealed. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did, Lu-Chan!" Levy replied, sitting next to me and giving her a hug. "Now you have no excuse not to call us. Everyone, give Lu-Chan your phone numbers!"

Everyone immediately began getting their phones and putting their details in a notebook that I brought out. I still needed to set her phone up.

"I will help you set it up later but now," Levy looked at Natsu, who was looking a little worried. "Natsu? Why don't you give Lu-Chan the gift you got her?"

"But," Natsu began, looking down. "It's not gonna be as good as yours Levy!"

Looking at Natsu, I suddenly realize how close we are sitting together but that doesn't faze me. What I am most concerned about right now is that Natsu is looking really worried and upset.

"Don't worry, Natsu!" I exclaim, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll love any gift you give me!"

Realizing what I just said, I feel my face slowly start to heat up. I retract my hand and look down, not wanting anyone to see my red face that could easily rival Erza's scarlet hair. I hear giggles in the background as I look up to see Natsu's signature grin and I can't help but grin back.

Finally, Natsu hands me a surprisingly neatly wrapped present. I take it and marvel at how pretty the wrapping paper is. It has all the zodiac constellations and a beautiful galaxy background. Just the wrapping paper is leaving me in awe.

I carefully unwrap the present, careful as to not tear any of the paper. I want to keep this for later. Minutes of careful unwrapping later, I stare in disbelief at the gift. Or well, should I say _gifts._ Natsu didn't just get me one thing, but a bunch.

On top was a notebook binder and a star pen. The notebook had the saying "Watch Carefully, The Magic That Occurs, When You Give a Person, Just Enough Comfort, To Be Themselves". I recognize this quote as a quote for my birth sign, Cancer. Inside though are quotes from all the other zodiac signs.

Underneath that was a book magic. It was super thick and looked to have a bit of information on all categories of magic. From Elemental to Celestial to Take-Over. It was all here, nearly. I'm surprised all of this could fit into the present. Next to the book was a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses in my 2 favourite colors. 1 pink and 1 blue.

The last thing underneath that was a smaller box. Putting aside the other things, I quickly open the box. Inside was a pair of rings. 1 big and 1 small. They both had golden bands and an intricate design, but what caught my attention the most was the beautiful clear gem in the middle of each of them. It seemed to be held up by nothing, but it was so beautiful.

I felt the burning sensation of tears forming and blinked a few times trying to get rid of them, but to no avail. The tears were streaming down and I couldn't stop. I was so happy.

"A-are those H-Happy tears?" Natsu asked, worry evident in his voice.

Looking up at Natsu, I smile and jumped on him, hugging him, "Yes, these are Happy tears! Thank you so much, Natsu!"

I could tell Natsu was surprised by my actions because he tensed, but soon after he relaxed and hugged me back. After a few peaceful moments, we heard someone clear their throat and I suddenly remembered that we _weren't_ the only ones in the room. I pulled back slightly and looked at the rings.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head as I grabbed Natsu's hand and the larger ring. I put the ring on his pointer finger and smiled, then grabbing the smaller ring, I placed it on my pointer. Instantaneously, the rings started to glow a bright yellow.

Staring at them in awe, I suddenly realized what they were. These were those rings that would connect the wearers for as long as both wore them. So that means… _Natsu and I are connected!_

Staring up again, I smiled at everyone. This had been the best birthday ever… well at least since Mamma passed…

 _No!_ I thought, scolding myself, silently. _No negative thoughts! All your new friends have put together this wonderful birthday party for you and you are not going to ruin it!_

"How about some party games?" I suggested, standing up and looking around at everyone. I pulled Natsu up with me, holding onto his arm unconsciously.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry for not posting a lot lately! I have been so busy with the school holidays and then with the 1st week back to school, I have just been so busy and mentally unstable.**

 **My dog was put down... :C**

 **I am still so sad and it was exactly 2 weeks ago now.**

 **Anyway, let me now if you think Natsu gave too many presents. Personally I was just thinking of a way for Natsu's present(s) to outshine Levy-Chan's presents. Tell me if you think he did.**

 **Here is the review that was posted a bit ago.**

Loved it! I love GaLe but I love NaLu more! I also like bixlow x Lisanna great chapter I loved the gifts Lucy got! Can't wait to see natsu's gift to her! – Firefly9917

 **Thank you so much for enjoying this. I love NaLu the most as well but I love all the other ships equally as well. I hope you enjoyed Natsu's present.**

 **Bye guys, I will try to get my schedule back on track and see you next time.**

 **Baiiiiiii!**


	15. Chapter 14: A Day At The Park

**Chapter 14: Natsu's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Lucy's birthday party and everything is going good.

She has been reading a lot, considering she still has all those books from her birthday. She has also set up her phone and we have been messaging each other basically every day. I feel like we have gotten close, she is my best nakama. I would do anything for her.

Right now, we are sitting in Art Class. Lucy is really talented; I can't stop looking at her art work. She is drawing a fire breathing dragon on a battle field… wait…

"Luce? Is that me as a dragon?" I ask, looking up at her face. She doesn't look up but immediately starts blushing.

"U-um," she stutters, still looking down at the artwork. "Y-yes?"

"Cool!" I shout, immediately getting shushed by the teacher. "It looks so real; you are really good!"

"T-thanks, Natsu," Lucy smiles up at me and continues drawing.

* * *

Time Skip ~ Lunch

* * *

"So, Luce," I begin, looking up from my burger. "You wanna go to the park with Happy and I after school?"

"Sure," Lucy replies, looking up at me happily. I grin at her and dig back in to my burger.

* * *

Time Skip ~ After School*

* * *

"Come on, Luce!" I whine, pulling on Lucy's hand, trying to hurry her up. "Let's go!"

"Wait, I need to get changed, ok?" she exclaims, pulling her hand out of my grip. "I'll be 5 minutes, just hold on, okay?"

I nod silently as I plop onto her bed. Immediately the comfort of the bed over comes me and the next thing I know, I am lying down on my back.

"Natsu?" I hear Lucy ask. "You really like my bed, don't you?"

I know why she is asking, I usually sneak into her bed at night, but it's not the reason she thinks. Yes, the bed is really comfy but I feel like I am drawn to Lucy for some reason. I should ask Gajeel. Oh, yeah, Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer as well, maybe he would know.

"-atsu! NATSU!" I suddenly bolt upright, looking around for danger. "I was calling you for over a minute!"

"Sorry, Luce," I reply, guiltily. "I was just thinking."

I watch as Lucy gasps in shock and I glare at her, "I am capable of thinking you do know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," Lucy giggles as she grabs her bag. "Hold on, let me get some things together and we can go!"

Lucy grabs her phone, 2 books, a jacket and the notebook and pen I got her for her birthday and puts them in her shoulder bag. I take the time to look at what Lucy is wearing.

She has her hair in the usual side ponytail and she has on a blue and white striped tank top with a blue skirt and brown belt. Her black boots over the top of knee-high white socks.

"You look nice," I say, looking at Lucy after she has gotten everything.

"T-thanks," she stutters, her face turning red a little. "Come on, let's go!"

I grab her hand and pull her out the window, jumping down I hear Lucy's screams and chuckle a bit. When we land, I let go of Lucy and she straightens up, dusting off invisible dirt.

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore?" she growls, glaring at me.

"You did?" I say, trying to remember. Not being able to, I just grab Lucy's hand and run towards the park.

* * *

Time Skip ~ 3 hours later

* * *

"That was so fun!" I yell to nobody in particular. "Didn't you think so, Luce?"

"Yeah," she giggles, sitting down underneath a cherry blossom tree. She pulls out a book and opens it up.

"Is that the book your mum gave you?" I ask her, looking over her shoulder. "What's it about?"

"Yeah it is," she says quietly. "It's about constellations and space, and it is really interesting."

"Maybe it has something to do with your magic?"

"Probably," she replies, looking up. "She left me a note saying that once I am finished reading it, at the back there will be a present."

"Well," I say, getting up. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Yeah, I got one more chapter!"

I lean back and sit down, watching Lucy read her book and Happy eating a fish he got from… somewhere.

After a few minutes, Lucy looks up and by the look on her face she is excited.

"Natsu come here, I am 1 page away!" she motions for me to sit next to her.

Standing up, I walk over to where Lucy is sitting, her back to the tree. I sit down next to her and watch over her shoulder as she turns the page…

* * *

 ***I am sorry about so many Time Skips, but I wanted to get to the interesting part**


	16. Chapter 15: My Magic

**Chapter 15: Lucy's POV**

I quickly read the last page and instantly, the book feels warm. Then it starts getting scorching hot and I drop it.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks, looking at my now reddening hands. "Did the book do that?"

"Y-yeah," I reply, reaching for the book again.

"What are you doing? You could get even more hurt!" Natsu shouts a bit, trying to grab my arm.

Too late, I grab hold of the book but this time, it feels normal. I open it up again and see that it is thicker than before. Turning a page, I almost drop it again. Right there is a hole in the book and in that hole are…

"Keys?" I whisper, holding up the first one. I look at it and it has the Cancer sign on it. "Wait a minute, are these the golden zodiac keys?"

Natsu looks at me and then at the keys, "You must be a celestial spirit mage! That is so awesome!"

I nod my head and pull out the rest of the keys. I count them and see that there are 11. Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Gemini, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces and Libra. Along with a bunch of silver keys.

"So that's why Jellal gave you the key ring, he knew!" Natsu exclaimed, piecing it together. "That is so cool, how does it work?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I'll have to read that book you gave me on magic."

I look over at Natsu and see him blushing a bit. I giggle and stand up. Reaching into my bag, I pull out the key ring and put all the keys on it.

"This is so cool!" I yell, then holding out my hand to Natsu. "Come on! I want to go home so I can read about my magic, I am so excited!"

Natsu grabs my hand and I pull him up. Then Natsu grabs Happy and we walk back to my house. I open the door but as I turn around to see Natsu climbing in through the window… again!

"Natsu! Use the door!" I yell as I walk through the door.

I walk up the stairs and see Natsu lying on my bed. Instead of yelling at him, I walk to my bookshelf and pull out the thick book he got me for my birthday.

Going to sit on my bed, I shove Natsu over a bit and plop down with my back to the headboard. I open the book and start reading it. There are a few important points in the Celestial Spirit Mage section that I dot pointed in my mind;

\- There are 12 zodiac keys and limitless silver keys.

\- To summon a spirit, a Celestial Spirit Mage must make a contract with that spirit

\- The average Celestial Spirit Mage can summon up to 2 spirits at a time

\- The spirits reside in a world called the Spirit World, ruled by the Spirit King

\- The Spirit King does not have a key, but can be summoned by destroying one of the golden keys

There were many more points to remember and all the information was helpful. _I cannot wait to start making contracts!_

"When are you gonna start making contracts?" Natsu, whom I had assumed had fallen asleep, asked, one eye and looking at me.

"Well, I guess now!" I replied, standing up.

Taking 2 steps away from my bed, I pull out 1 of the keys, Cancer.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits!"

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!"

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee!"

"Cancer!"

Suddenly, a bright red light fills the room and swirls around. A cut in the air appears and scissors fly out. Then a hand appears and grabs them. A man in a blue striped long sleeve shirt and black pants appears. 6 crab legs uncurl from behind his back.

"Hello, ebi!"

"Hello, Cancer!" I exclaim, smiling at the spirit. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy!"

"It is nice to meet you too, Lucy, ebi!" Cancer replies. "I am happy to be of service to you, ebi!"

After the introductions, we create a contract. I did this with all of my spirits, though there was 1 that was pretty mean.

"With this last one, I need water," I mutter to myself, feeling a bit drained. I walk over to my bath tub and start filling it. When it is done, I pull out my last key.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits!"

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!"

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee!"

"Aquarius!"

A blue light fills the room, swirling around. I place the key in the water and move it as if unlocking a door. A tornado of water appears and when it disappears a mermaid with a water urn appears.

"What do you want, brat?" she questions, scowling at me. "I have a date!"

"Well, nice to meet you too, Aquarius," I exclaim, forcing a smile. "I am Lucy and I wanted to make a contract with you!"

"Well, hurry up! I'm going to be late!"

We quickly make up a contract and as I am about to say thank you, she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Walking over to my bed, I notice Natsu and Happy fast asleep on my bed. Too tired to do anything, I just climb over them and lay with my back to them, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it is boring... I'm trying my best! ;^;**

 **Anyway, here is the review that I got last time:**

Great chapter! I've finally been able to sit down and read so I'm doing to review about the last chapter here... I loved natsu's gifts to Lucy! They were so sweet and personal! The rings are awesome I wish I had a pair! I can't wait to see what the present is going to be at the end of the book?! Looking forward to the next chapter! – Firefly9917

 **I really do appreciate all the support and I hope you continue to support me in future!**

 **Bye!**


	17. Sorry again!

**Hey guys,**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I am having a huge problem.**

 **I just cannot for the life of me think of what to write.**

 **It would really help if you guys gave me a few ideas as to what to write. I know what I want to do, but I want to do that a bit later in the story... If you know what I mean. If you don't, I am talking about all the major NaLu stuff.**

 **So if you guys gave me some ideas as to what to write, that will help me a ton.**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S. I am working on another story and I have all the dot points for this, so I know where I want this to go and how. So, you can look forwards to that... Though, I am only going to publish it when I am finished, so I don't have these kind of problems.**

 **Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For now!**


	18. Again sorry

**Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry again... I know it has been a long time since I have uploaded or even been on this website, but I wanted to say that I am gonna start working on this again. I am really sorry. I have a few new ideas for this story and some other ones that may or may not be linked to my other story, Troubles.**

 **Anyways, below are the reviews that I received whilst "away".**

* * *

Great chapter! I love that she has all 11 zodiac keys but I wonder when she will find out about loke?! Looking forward to the next update! - Firefly9917

 **Thank you Firefly9917, you seem to have been with me this whole time, and I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy the following updates. :D**

This has been a great story so far. I'm really excited for the main plot to begin with Layla and the dragon slayers. And I completely understand why you don't want to go there and to the NaLu fluff just yet.  
I think Lucy's recovery was a little bit rushed, one can't cope up with 10 years of harsh torture this quickly. So until you think about something you can write a little more about how Lucy is coping up with her situation, show her interaction with people other than Natsu and learning celestial magic or just add some side villain as a filler arc. These are my suggestions if you can't think of anything. - SSK005

 **SSK005. Thank you for the ideas and the positive feedback. I have an idea as to Lucy's coping with the torture, but I won't spoil too much. I am thinking of some ideas for side villains and other events as well. Thank you for the support!**

This is soooo good! I can't wait to read more! - VioletNightingale1020

 **I am glad that you think my story is "soooo good!", VioletNightingale1020. I hope you enjoy the new editions to my story.**

Hello my name is Isabella but you can call me izzi I, at the moment am in the middle of writing my own book but have been having writers block but well if you need some to help you like write a chapter for you I will be willing to help but of course I will not post it without your consent because it isn't my book. Just hit me up if you need a hand my email is:  
And I'm instagram is: izz_pollard1 - 420

 **Thank you so much for the offer Izzi. I am glad to know that there are people in the world that will happily help a friend in need. If you ever need help with your stories, don't be afraid to contact me.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting me through out this journey and I hope that I don't let you down in the chapters to come.**

 **For now, goodbye!**

 **Yours truly, PrincessGalactic!**


End file.
